seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One piece legacy: Brog's Special Report part 5
Brog, and Selena both entered an office room in the marine base. It had stained glass window, of Terry's hero, Norax. Terry, was sitting at his desk, having his legs put up, and he was snoozing, while Madam Tiffany, a lieutenant commander and his secretary, was answering calls and faxing reports, while receiving reports. She saw Brog and Selena, and touched a button, that buzzed. Terry, woke up and started to stretch. "Coffee." Tiffany, bowed, and started to make coffee. Terry, looking at Brog and Selena, waved at them, and snapped his fingers. Tiffany, started to quicken, and she made his coffee, in an instant. She gave him his coffee, and he drank it. He looked at Brog and Selena again, and say back down. "So, how's the date Brog?" Brog, hearing that, spit at the ground. "You take me out of the date... TO TALK ABOUT IT?!" "I say good. You may leave." "WHAT?!" Terry, drinking his coffee, and put his legs on the table, drinking more. "Selena... How's your mother?" "Umm, good." "Excellent. Tell her I made sure you did enter. I wanted you specifically. I see good things with you, and I want to make sure you pass that. Okay?" "Yes, Mr. Terry." "Call me Terry Oswald... Or just Oz. Now, you can go." Terry drank all his coffee, and snapped his finger. Tiffany, made more coffee, and even started to make popcorn. Terry, turned on a den den mushi, and it started to play a movie. Brog and Selena left, while Tiffany finishing what she did, handed them to Terry, and went back to her job. Terry, eating pop corn, remembered why he brought them. "Tiffany, can you get Donny? I want to see if Brog is worth it." "Yes sir." "Also, good coffee. You should quit being a marine, and being my personal secretary. Pays more." "Good sir." "Shame." Terry drank the rest of his coffee, and started to eat his popcorn. "Oh Brog... The pirate killer. What are you now, a shell of your old self, or a new man? Either way..." He flipped the channel, and den den mushi cameras around Brog and Selena played. "I'll have fun." - Brog and Selena left the base, and were outside, while it was dark. Brog, groaned, and he held Selena. "Let's go. Let's see if your mother left." "She would never! But my sisters would want to leave, so let's hurry." They were still walking, when rose petals fell on their heads. Brog, grabbed one, and looked at it. "We don't have roses... Hanson." Hanson, came from a distance, smiling. He was a pretty boy, with a cape, a sword, and long blonde hair. He held a rose and pointed his sword at Selena. "Madam Selena, we were ordered by Donny, to test you." Soff, came in to help. He was extremely ugly, green, bald, jagged, rugged, and half naked. He came from the ugly tribe, and enjoyed being called ugly. "Yeah, what the hell, want to show us your skill?" Hanson and Soff were both commodores, and the two rushed Selena. She dodged strikes, and took steps back, blocking them. Brog, heard a buzzing, and struck behind him, missing Donny. Donny was a short man, wearing polka dot and quite skinny, with short purple hair. He hissed at Brog, and took another step back. "Soooooooooooo.... Rear Admiral Brog VS Rear Admiral Donny. The Pirate Killer VS The Infestation. Oh, should I say 'The Tourtuer'. Sounds more better, I mean, it is the shell of who you are." Brog, slashed at Donny, but Donny dodged it, and punched Brog in the face, causing Brog to bleed. "I mean, look at you! A man with one of the highest pirate kills ever recorded! The man who caused the marines to be feared again! You were a legend! A myth! Now, we see what you really are! A small, weak man, who fears death! How you became more popular with Terry, then me, is impossible! 20 years ago was your era, but now it's people like me who will rule this age! Face it Brog, you are a washed up pathetic, old man! JUST CRAWL IN A HOLE AND DIE!" He struck Brog again, and would jump away, striking Brog everywhere. He was like a flash, attacking Brog every 2 seconds, or 4, or 1, or 7. He was too fast and random, for Selena to even see. Selena, blocked a sword strike from Hanson, and was kicked by Soff. Brog, didn't even do anything. He was looking down. "OLD MAN?! ADMIT IT! YOU AREN'T BROG, THE FEARED ONE! JUST A SHELL! A OLD MAN!" Donny, used his Zoan, to make fly wings. His eyes became glittery, by making 50,000 eyes and his limbs became more insect like. His skin became armor, and he created a straw stinger, from his mouth. "NOW, MY POWER AND SPEED ARE INCREASED BY 3x! I CAN SEE ANYTHING 0.00002 CENTIMETERS LONG AND WIDE, LIKE IT WAS A BASEBALL! WHAT CAN YOU DO BROG?!" Brog, looked at his sword, and thought of what Donny said. He was half right and half wrong. He was right, in that Brog became a shell. After Griss died, he became weaker, so weak, even Tack could defeat him. But he was wrong on one thing. Since he found out Griss was alive... He became the Pirate Killer again. "Come at me... Donny." "ACTING BRAVE WON'T SAVE YOU! MEET MY STINGER OF DEATH!" He rushed at Brog, and Selena couldn't even see a flash. That's how fast he was. In an instant, Brog lifted his word, and slashed at Donny. Donny's wings were cut in over a dozen pieces, with his back cut up, and he hit the floor. Hanson and Soff, who saw that, were both shocked. They never heard of a Rear Admiral being defeated in one hit. That wasn't something even the strong can do. Only the greatest can do that. "Selena, stop holding back." "But..." "Self defense. I will report this." "Okay!" She struck Hanson and Soff in the chins in an instant, and the two fell down, unconscious. Selena, lifted her hands, happy, and hugged Brog. "You did it!" "Yeah..." Brog, looked at Donny, and had to thank him. He walked to Donny, and stomped on his face. He was still a jackass and an idiot. He tied them up to a flag pole, at the marine base, and he walked Selena to go see her mother. Terry, who saw the entire thing, was clapping, and extremely pleased. "Pirates, better be careful... The one and only pirate killer is back... This should be interesting." Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Brog's Special Report arc